First Date
by Kasumi Lovegood
Summary: America invites England to their first date ever. England is wary of this. Will he be able to survive to PDA and America's cheesy ideas? USxUK


**Notes:** Written for the Sweethearts Week Challenge in the usxuk community in LJ. Thanks to abarero [at] LJ for beta-ing ^^

* * *

If England had learned something from knowing America for so long, it was to mistrust every time the younger would look particularly excited, and to fear every time he came with an idea out of the blue. And so, when America had suddenly called him in the middle of a meeting -a voice reflecting what probably was a big grin in the face of his owner- asking to have a date, England's first reaction was to scowl.

Their _first_ date, America had remarked. Even though they had been at each other's throats for decades, while hiding what was obvious for everyone but them, they had been finally able to admit their feelings. A month ago, to be exact. England felt especially proud over the fact that they were, at last, a couple -a _real_ couple!-, and his heart gave a leap every time he thought on them as _lovers_. However, he didn't feel like talking out loud about their new status -even though every nation knew it already- and public displays of affection made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He much preferred a delightful dinner followed by a peaceful evening in one of their houses. The idea of a private and passionate display of affection, where the walls were the only witnesses of their love, felt much meaningful for the romantic Englishman.

Unfortunately for him, America was the complete opposite. He seemed to enjoy boasting about their now established relationship with other countries, particularly to Spain and Romano, and, to England's discomfort, France. Nor did America miss the chance to use every imaginable cheesy pet name on England: some of them, like _babe_ or _hunny_, were accepted grudgingly. But some others like _sweetie British pie_ or _bushy mushy brows_ made England to seriously reconsider if having America as lover was really a good idea. That being the case, he could imagine a date with America being a long and hard day, where he would most likely end up utterly embarrassed and unwilling to go out of his house for several days. But he felt bad of denying America the chance to do something couples usually did, so he accepted the offer...very reluctantly.

The appointed day, America stood at England's doorstep with unusual punctuality, dressed in a suit -surprisingly, no t-shirt and jeans- and carrying a flower bouquet. England blushed in delight, but there was something he needed to point out.

"I really appreciate the gift, America...but there's a little problem. I'm afraid I'm not sick, you know?" England chuckled, now holding the yellow roses bouquet.

"H-Huh? But I thought you liked roses? Unless...you're going to tell me there's some secret and obscure code behind yellow roses, right?" America asked, half frowning.

"No, you silly dolt. I take you've heard about flower language? Yellow flowers are meant for sick people. There's another meaning for yellow roses...but I don't think you would mean to show me your 'friendship' in a romantic date, right?"

"N-No, of course not! I can ask to change them, if you want..." America mumbled, an adorable pout on his face. Or that's what England thought, at least.

"Not a chance. As you said, I like roses; and I think I'd like having yellow roses in my house for a while. Now, I thought you were taking me on a date?" England smiled, looking how America's face recovered his usual grin.

After putting the bouquet in a flowervase, America eagerly gave his arm to England, who reluctantly grabbed it. Despite the initial good start, the date went more or less like England had imagined it. After noticing the streets were full of people, England refused to keep holding America's arm, not even to hold hands. He was feeling extremely anxious, and he could swear they were being observed by everyone. As for America, he couldn't quite figure out why England was making such a big fuss out of this, and every time he tried to put his arm around England's shoulders or wait, he immediately felt England's glare piercing him in a way that gave him shivers. This wasn't how he was expecting this date to be, America thought. All he had wanted was for England to relax and to have fun!

America insisted on buying an ice-cream cone for two, so they could eat it in a 'totally coupley way', as America had said. England felt extremely stupid and embarrassed, licking the ice-cream at the same time as America. He opted for closing his eyes, what lead him to get his nose covered with the sweet and creamy thing. Apparently, America had planned this; he immediately took out a silk handkerchief to clean England's nose. Now England's cheeks were even more pink than the strawberry ice-cream on his nose, and as soon as America was done, England stood up demanding him to go to another place.

America finally realized that other people's presence was really stressing England, so, much to his regret, he agreed on going to a more vacant place. They left behind the wide and crowded streets of London's downtown to reach more silent places. Here, surrounded by some of his historical buildings or close to the Thames, England seemed more at ease; his perpetual frown had disappeared and he was even wearing now a slight smile. Although America was glad for that, this wasn't how he had imagined his first date, having lots of 'coupley fun' and not going around looking for old things. But his mood changed after seeing a trattoria in the proximities; maybe his plans could still work!

England got really angry, after realizing America was, once again, asking for a single, big, pasta dish for two. Despite America objecting that this was a truly romantic way to have a dinner -_even Disney says so!_, he argued-, England kept saying that America was just being stingy, and he refused to eat in any other way than separated meals. He won in the end, but America's pouting face while eating made him feel strange.

The meal did wonders for England's mood, his relaxed smile showing when they were finally out of the restaurant. But a blow of guilt struck him after seeing America still wearing a pouty and slightly gloomy face. Sighing, England decided to let America go his way for once.

"Okay, America... look, I'm sorry for my behavior today." Hearing this, America's eyes widened, and they were now anxiously fixed over England. He continued. "I realize you've spent time planning a romantic date, even though I don't quite agree with this idea of 'romance'..."

America's eyes lowered again, as he spoke with a disappointed tone. "So I was right then... on thinking that you aren't enjoying this?"

"I didn't say that. What I was trying to say is... I think we still have time to do something else before the day is over. If it makes you feel any better, I'd like you to decide what we'll be doing now; you won't hear a complaint from me. That is, if you had something else in mind, of course..." England trailed off, looking suddenly uncertain. Would America want to continue with the date, anyways?

Apparently, the answer was 'yes'. Because as soon as England said this, America's face brightened again. Excited, he grabbed England's arm. "I do have a place where I want to go! We'll have to hurry up, or else, we won't make it in time. Let's go, babe!"

England slightly shuddered after hearing the pet name, but he put those thoughts aside after seeing how America had recovered his happy and cheerful mood. In a way, it cheered him as well.

They headed towards Hyde Park. America's plan seemed to include renting a boat to take a trip across the Serpentine. However, he dismissed pedal boats in favor of a rowing boat; that made England feel uncertain. Sure, he knew how to row, but...

"Are you sure you can do this?" England asked, worry written over his face. Not only the boat looked a little unsafe; knowing that America would be the one rowing didn't reassure him either.

"Please, England! I've crossed every one of the Great Lakes in row boats like this one; ask Canada for reference. Now, would you do me the honor of coming here, sweeti--"

"Less talk and more action, little twat." England hurried to say before America could finish that obviously embarrassing name. Taking America's hand, he got inside of the boat, which started swaying dangerously. Fortunately, that lasted only for a moment; as the boat stopped moving, England realized it was more stable than what it seemed to be.

America didn't lie; he was quite a good rower, which allowed England to relax and enjoy the trip. America had been trying to get England's attention the whole day with no success, but now that he was miraculously quiet and rowing, England's attention was focused only on him, and that allowed them to have a really pleasant talk for once. America made a mental note to himself, to remember to talk less during dates.

Just ten minutes were left, before they had to come back with the boat. But the couple didn't notice the time; everything went smoothly until England, distracted, moved one of the paddles, causing it to fall into the water.

"Bloody hell, we can't go back without that thing." England spat. "Let me try to catch it..."

He rolled up his sleeves to extend his arm over the water, but the paddle was moving further and further from them.

"Let me handle this, England!" America said, stretching himself over the water. "Here comes your knight, or hero, or--"

He didn't finish what he was saying, because a big splash made England know America was now into the water. His eyes moved around frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of the younger man. When England had started to call his name out loud, he finally saw him, paddle in hand and now swimming towards the boat.

"I'm an awesome gentleman, aren't I? You didn't get wet at all, and I got back the paddle!" America grinned.

"Oh, shut up, you git. You gave me a good fright, you know? Now get back to the boat, before you catch a cold or something!"

"Awww, England worries about me!" America smiled sheepishly. "But don't worry, a hero wouldn't get sick over something like this - atchoo!" America jerked, not being able to contain his sneeze. England just rolled his eyes, extending his hand to help America get back into the boat.

Since America was now soaking wet, it was obvious the date was already over. And when they got back to England's place, America was already shivering and constantly sneezing. Some time later, he was sitting in the couch, nose congested, a pile of blankets over him and England by his side drinking a cup of tea.

"I'm sowy for 'uinin the date, Engwand..." America pouted. "Y'u don' have to keep me company, y'u 'now..."

England set the cup aside, sighing. "It's my fault the paddle fell, wasn't it? Maybe I would be the one being sick right now, if it weren't for your heroic action..." He stopped, looking thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, we could get some use from those yellow roses now, don't you think so?"

America smiled, as England brushed his bangs. "So, in the end...did y'u enjoy the date?"

England made it look as if he was thinking about the answer. "Well, it was an unusual date. Unorthodox, to say the least. Obnoxious, at times. But..." As England leaned in to kiss America's cheek, he continued. "...you were quite a lovely gentleman, I must say. So yes, I did enjoy it. Thanks for this nice day."

America happily hummed, his smile getting bigger. "So, since I'm sick...will y'u take well care o' me? Will y'u keep my body wa'm?"

"Oh, for God's sake. You're just taking advantage of the situation, insufferable git! And stop putting those puppy eyes!"

"Pwease, Engwand..."

"Oh well..."

Sitting over America's lap, England kissed America's slightly feverish forehead, and started a trail of kisses over America's eyes, nose and cheeks. And when their lips finally connected, and England tasted the mixed flavors of strawberry ice-cream and pasta on America's soft mouth while breathing in the faint smell of yellow roses, he found himself thinking that maybe, he wouldn't mind that much going along with America's less than subtle ideas of a couple date. Admittedly, he did have fun. And he would enjoy it way more by knowing that such a sweet reward would be waiting for him back home.


End file.
